<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gently Muzzled by Rifa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427506">Gently Muzzled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rifa/pseuds/Rifa'>Rifa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Collars, Deepthroating, Dom Fenris (Dragon Age), Established Relationship, Gentle Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Silence Kink, Spitroasting, Sub Anders (Dragon Age), Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Fenris (Dragon Age), Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rifa/pseuds/Rifa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Fenris are no strangers to sharing and playing with Anders in their bed. After getting their hands on  a magical artifact that silences mages voices as well as their magic they decide to take things to another level. </p><p>Pre-established casual threeway with soft BDSM elements and Hawke and Fenris turning Anders into sandwich filling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anders/Fenris/Male Hawke, Fenris/Male Hawke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gently Muzzled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomDraconic/gifts">RandomDraconic</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey hey, this was written for a friend of mine that wanted to see this dynamic from one of my kinktober fics played out with a silence collar involved so here ya go!</p><p>Fenris is trans in this fic, uses "dick" and "hole" for his bits primarily and also has some p in v sexy times. Have fun, stay hydrated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anders held the collar up to his throat. It was thick, iron forged between the layers of leather, not unlike armour. Runes were inscribed against the innermost layer, lighting subtly as it neared Anders' vulnerable throat. </p><p>"Alright?" Hawke asked. Fenris looked up at him with pinned ears and blinked back to Anders.</p><p>"Yeah," Anders' brow knit as he wrapped the collar gingerly around his neck. He swallowed thickly, Adam's apple bobbing. "Just warming up."</p><p>Anders laughed nervously. Hawke and Fenris shared a look, but Fenris didn’t look overly concerned. He laid back on the bed, arms folded behind his head as he watched Anders with lidded eyes.</p><p>Anders nodded and turned his back to Hawke, sitting sideways on the bed. Hawke took the cue and stepped up. He brushed Anders’ blonde hair aside as the mage held the collar close and offered it to Hawke’s hands. He could feel Fenris' distant gaze upon them as he locked the silence collar in place.</p><p>They had come across the artifact a while back amongst the loot from some slavers. Fenris recognized it immediately, nose wrinkling as his lyrium reacted to the runes upon it. <i>“A silence collar used to nullify magic upon enslaved or imprisoned mages,”</i> He had said. Anders went white as a sheet at that moment, shaken, so Hawke was surprised when Anders had asked him not long ago if he still had it.</p><p>Hawke had held onto it, unwilling to let it fall into the wrong hands. And when Anders asked to see it, Hawke produced it from its locked hiding place.</p><p><i>"I want,"</i> Anders had said, <i>"I want to wear it."</i></p><p>Anders gasped as the collar locked in place. Hawke could feel the hum of the enchantment before he saw the shift of light under his fingers. Anders had tried it on before, of course, and had described the sensation of it to Hawke and Fenris. How it twisted deep inside of him, tightening his throat and steeling in his ribs. He couldn’t describe the loss of magic, of what having it muzzled felt like and Hawke didn’t expect him to. He had seen the fear in his eyes, the same expression that was painted across him now. Helpless, his voice and magic out of reach, two of the things that made him the person he was held back in unseen bondage. </p><p>Fenris moved close as Hawke stepped back, his hand at Anders' shoulder to turn him.</p><p>Anders' lip quivered and Fenris leaned in to kiss him gently, whispering softly against his lips, "Remember your signal?".</p><p>Hawke idled as he watched them share a silent exchange, confident in Fenris' ability to gauge Anders and Anders’ ability to signal for it all to stop. After all, this wasn’t the first time Hawke and Fenris had fucked the mage together.</p><p>Anders nodded, his voice taken. His expression had softened, lulled by Fenris’ strong presence and lingering sweet kisses. Fenris' ear twitched as he turned to Hawke and gave a curt nod.</p><p>Hawke grinned, impossible not to, he loved the nights he shared with these two stunning men. Although the risks were high with the collar, both Fenris and Anders having reason to be harmed by its presence, something about that heightened the arousal swimming in the air. Hawke never would have guessed he would have the chance to play with either of them with a collar of all things, that thought alone made his cock harden.</p><p>Fenris kissed Anders again. Deeper this time, possessive as he tugged the knot closing Anders' meagre dressing robe. Hawke closed his distance and pulled the silk from Anders' shoulders, stripping his slender body bare save for the leather around his throat. </p><p>"That’s better. You are going to be good for us, aren’t you mage?" Fenris' voice dripped with authority, a gentle threat that always made both Hawke and Anders’ cocks twitch. Anders nodded frantically, Hawke threw the robe aside and ran a big hand down Anders' skinny chest.</p><p>Fenris hummed and sidled behind Anders, his dressed form against Anders' bare goosefleshed skin. Fenris’ hands were upon him, glowing lyrium sliding up and down his chest. Anders’ face was flushed a deep red already, his cock hardening as Hawke stood over him, slipping a thumb over his silent lips and onto his wet, eager tongue.</p><p>"Such a good mage," Fenris ran fingers through blonde hair and tightened, pulling Anders so his collared throat craned, his eyes up at Hawke. "You want to suck Hawke?"</p><p>Anders’ mouth opened as if he was moaning, the collar blocking all except a squeak of air in his throat. Helpless, needy, Hawke groaned at the sight of Anders naked and helpless at their mercy.</p><p>Hawke pulled himself out of his trousers immediately, stroking himself an inch before Anders' open mouth, looking to Fenris for the go-ahead.</p><p>Fenris smiled, his fingers playing with one of Anders hard pink nipples as Anders squirmed under his forceful grip in his hair, "Go on then mage, make that mouth useful."</p><p>Hawke stepped forward into Anders waiting mouth. Wet warmth enveloped him, lips tight around Hawke’s length as Anders’ tongue lavished him. Hawke moaned, his fingers met Fenris' on the back of Anders’ head. Fenris chuckled and pushed Anders forward.</p><p>Anders’ mouth slacked around Hawke, jaw dropped as their combined grip on his head worked him deeper and deeper on Hawke’s thick cock. No preamble, no warm-up, using the mage as a tool around Hawke’s cock. Anders’ hands shot to Hawke’s hips for balance but he did not resist, eyes rolling as Fenris guided him almost to Hawke’s base.</p><p>"So fucking good," Hawke groaned, his cock pushing past the tight muscle in the back of Anders' throat. "Such a good boy."</p><p>Fenris was leaning into his grip, his free hand brushing back the hair from Anders’ sweat dewed face and narrowing his eyes in concentration. His ears twitched as Anders gagged and he released his grip. Anders popped off of Hawke's soaked cock, strings of spit trailing from his abused lips to the tip of Hawkes cock. He was panting, drooling, staring up with a dazed needy expression. He made no sound, he couldn’t, so he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue in blind need.</p><p>"Good mage," Fenris said nice and low, his hand sliding down to lightly grip Anders cock. "I like you silent like this. Continue."</p><p>Anders latched himself back on Hawke's cock, sucking noisily as Hawke groaned. Anders always gave messy head, wet and uncoordinated and made up for it with enthusiasm. But Hawke couldn't take his eyes off of Fenris, the slight frown on his face as he fanned fingers over Anders' chest again, flicking his nipples, working his cock slowly and purposefully.</p><p>"Fenris," Hawke’s voice made Fenris' ears perk "You should use him too."</p><p>Fenris met his eyes, calculating. Fenris was always in charge of their scenes, always the one taking the reins and watching for any cracks before they became something worse. But it was also true that he would ignore his own pleasure, more so as their scenes mounted, moving further and further from participating. </p><p>The collar around Anders' neck had taken all of Fenris' attention. It was clear he was taking this seriously, perhaps too seriously, and that he was holding back.</p><p>"I will," Fenris nodded, then smiled, "You want me to use you, mage?"</p><p>Anders slid off Hawke's cock and opened his mouth to speak, his eyebrows pinching when nothing came. Hawke cooed down at him sympathetically. </p><p>"I think he does," Hawke slapped his fat cock on Anders’ messy face, earning him a small hiccup from Anders’ slicked throat. He rubbed his cock against the mage’s face, Anders opening his mouth to tongue at Hawke’s sac as it fell against his lips. <i>Fuck.</i> “You like being used like this?”</p><p>Anders’ eyebrows pinched but he sunk down onto Hawke’s balls, sucking and slurping loudly. Fenris chuckled, hands trailing across his chest and turning into claws. Anders flinched but made no sound when he popped off of Hawke.</p><p>Fenris smiled mischievously, pinching at one of Anders’ pink nipples again, “How do you want to be used, mage?” Anders’ lips quivered, swollen and sloppy as Hawke jerked himself just out of reach, playing along. Anders reached up and pumped Hawke for him, much more expert at that than giving head. “Don’t you want to tell us?”</p><p>Anders turned back to Fenris, face cracked between a pitiful silent plea and a protest. He couldn’t speak, of course he couldn’t, and the smirk on Fenris’ face made him shudder. He arrested his pumping on Hawke’s cock, opening his mouth laying his tongue flat in offering to Fenris. Hawke could imagine the pathetic whine, the desperate moaning he and Fenris had come to know from Anders.</p><p>Fenris chuckled lowly. “What? What is it?” Fenris’ hand went to the collar at Anders’ throat, tracing it with a finger, tugging on the dangling iron ring that hung from its centre. “I can’t give you what you want unless you ask for it.”</p><p>It was cruel, but Hawke could see how Anders’ cock strained under him. His own cock aching at the beautifully pained expression on the mage’s face. Fenris held him steady for a moment before huffing a small noise of approval, “You want me to use your cock, mage?”</p><p>Anders’ eyes widened and he nodded frantically. Hawke released a breath at that himself, needing to steady against the aroused surprise that shot straight to his cock. The three of them had fucked several times, but Fenris had never let Anders touch his hole. Fenris usually preferred to have his strap on and fuck Anders himself, or have Anders watch as Hawke fucked him. </p><p>“Lucky mage,” Hawke teased, giving Anders a quick pinch on the head of his cock. Anders flinched and Fenris met Hawke’s gaze, steady, sure of himself. That’s all Hawke needed to see from him. “What’s he gotta do to earn it?”</p><p>“Hmm,” Fenris hummed, his hands all over Anders now, Hawke joined him. Anders’ mouth opened in gentle, silent protest as they both caresses him and laid him down on his back. “I want to test this collar first, I don’t want an unmuzzled mage inside of me.”</p><p>Anders blinked up from Hawke’s bedspread like a startled kitten on its back. His face flushed a delicious red all the way to his ears, his skinny limbs splayed out between Hawke and Fenris. Exposed without a stitch of clothing, save the collar of course. Fenris was still dressed but nodded to Hawke to dispose of what was left of his clothes. Anders watched eagerly as Hawke wriggled from his trousers and loomed bare over him.</p><p>“You want to test it?” Hawke asked after Fenris, the elf’s fingers looped around the leather as he leaned close to Anders’ face, his white hair falling onto his blushing cheeks.</p><p>“Mhm,” Fenris hummed, he licked at Anders’ waiting mouth. Teasing. Hawke bit back a groan. “I want to torment him, see if his voice breaks through.”</p><p>Anders’ eyes went wide and Fenris simply smirked back at him, dipping close to catch his lower lip in his teeth. Hawke chuckled and climbed onto the bed, pulling Anders’ legs apart and settling between them to palm roughly at his sac. He expected a yelp, but of course, nothing, just the gentle knock of Anders’ knees jerking against him. Hawke rolled his balls in his hand, cupping and vicing them as Anders’ cock flushed darker and darker.</p><p>Fenris rolled Anders’ lip between his teeth playfully, pulling slightly before releasing him. When Fenris sat up, Hawke could see the dazed and aroused look on Anders’ face. He was giving in to it, lulled by the waves of arousal they set upon him. And except for the gentle pant of his breath, he made no sound. </p><p>Hawke fisted his cock desperately, working himself before reaching for Anders’ flushed cock.</p><p>“Don’t,” Fenris cut in, “Don’t touch his cock, tease him but don’t touch it unless he <i>asks for it.”</i></p><p>Hawke expected a groan or strangled moan in response. Instead, there was the rustle of the sheets as Anders pushed himself to his elbows urgently. Fenris’ ears twitched and he grabbed Anders by the collar fiercely, it made Hawke jump, but Anders merely blinked blearily in his direction. </p><p>Fenris stroked his face, watching again for a response and when he got nothing but the docile, aroused daze in return, he pushed Anders back against the bed.</p><p>“Not unless the mage <i>asks,”</i> Fenris smirked back to Hawke. </p><p>They set to work on the mage, Hawke stroking and slapping his fat cock against Anders’ thin and tormented prick, Fenris up at his chest pinching and nibbling at Anders’ sensitive nipples and pale skin. Hawke watched as Fenris moved his mouth against him, leaving slick trails from his tongue, biting down hard enough to leave rosy marks up and down Anders’ shoulders. All the while Anders laid useless, helpless, hands forgotten at his sides as his mouth opened wordlessly over and over in cries they could never hear.</p><p>Anders was panting, his lips moving in a steady, silent chant that Hawke recognized, <i>“Please please please...”</i> And it was only then that Fenris leaned away to retrieve the oil and toss it to Hawke’s end of the bed.</p><p>“I think the mage has earned a reward,” Fenris cooed as Hawke took up the bottle. Anders’ eyes sparked to alertness and he looked up like a hopeful puppy. “You want to taste me, mage?”</p><p>Hawke fisted his cock at the words, he felt nearly as tormented as Anders at this point. </p><p>Anders’ eyes were wide as saucers blinking back and forth between Hawke and Fenris. He couldn’t believe what Fenris was offering, and Hawke could barely either. Fenris was smirking, smug as a cat with a mouse in its claws as he began to undress, “On your front, mage.”</p><p>Anders and Hawke were entranced, even as they adjusted to Fenris’ command on the bed. Fenris undid his tunic slowly, revealing his strong, marked chest. The lyrium glowed softly in a gentle wave, Fenris happily showing off as he shrugged the tunic from his shoulders and tossed it aside. </p><p>Anders shifted up on his elbows eyes tracing up the white markings where they highlighted the toned muscle, the small rise where Fenris’ chest remained soft and sensitive. Fenris chuckled darkly and pushed him back down, “No, mage, be a good boy and wait.”</p><p>Hawke almost whined for Anders, jerking his fat cock gently as Fenris unlaced his leggings and slipped them off. He parted his legs in front of Anders, lyrium running the course from his ankles up to his thick, strong thighs. His hole glistened between his tightly toned legs, slick under a slight fine trail of white hair. His small cock was hard and flushed, he gave it a quick rub as Anders and Hawke watched, petting it under lyrium-laced fingers.</p><p>“Tell me you want it, mage,” Fenris smirked, revelling in his power as Anders shuddered so hard Hawke could see it from where he knelt between the mage’s knees. “Go on, tell me.”</p><p>Anders lifted on his elbows again, his hands fisting the sheets beneath him as he nodded desperately. Hawke looked to see Anders’ cock flushed dark, pearling from its tip against the bed. The poor thing was certainly tormented.</p><p>“Hmm,” Fenris dipped his fingers into his wet hole, softly and shallowly as he showed Anders the strings of slick that slipped from him. Hawke moaned, unable to hold it back, Fenris shot him a playful smirk before turning back to Anders, “Alright mage, you’ve been good, suck me.”</p><p>Anders sunk down on Fenris eagerly, Hawke couldn’t see how Anders tongued at Fenris but did have a perfect view of Fenris’ expression. For the first time that night Fenris showed his arousal, his careful facade cracking immediately as his ears dipped and his mouth opened on the softest of whimpers. Fuck. Fenris rarely lost any degree of control, even in bed, but being eaten out always affected him faster than anything else. Fenris locked eyes with Hawke, eyes easing in pleasure as he reached down to hold Anders by the collar.</p><p>“On your knees, mage,” Fenris’ voice was commanding, despite the overwhelmed look on his face. Hawke was impressed. “Hawke needs to prepare you.”</p><p>Hawke remembered the bottle of oil in his hand. Anders shifted up onto his knees, presenting his pale, bony ass to Hawke as he continued to lick and suck at Fenris’ hole and cock. Anders was all limbs when he was naked, his long, skinny legs trembling as his hard cock and sac hung heavily in the air. His hole was already winking at Hawke, making him wonder if the mage had stretched himself earlier in the day in anticipation. </p><p>Hawke uncorked the bottle and poured the oil generously onto Anders’ hole. Anders twitched and swayed, but remained silent save for the messy wet sounds he made between Fenris’ legs. Hawke groaned low as he watched the slick run between Anders’ cheeks, slipping into the thin gape of his hole and down over his balls. Delicious. Hawke teased at Anders’ hole, circling it and watching as it gave in to him readily, Anders’ arousal and eagerness relaxing it. Hawke pushed a finger inside and hummed appreciatively at the warm tightness that greeted him.</p><p>“Your hole is so good,” Hawke groaned, slapping his hard cock between his cheeks to catch some of the slick. “I’m going to fill you up so well, use you up.”</p><p>Fenris chuckled. Hawke looked up to see Anders’ cheek was against Fenris’ thigh, tongue lapping lazily at Fenris’ swollen nub, twisted and arched as he tried to look back to Hawke teasing his hole. His eyes were lidded, spaced out, Hawke doubted he would make a sound even if they took the silence collar off of him now. He was in so deep, drunk on it, and it made Hawke want to be inside of him even more.</p><p>Hawke pushed further in this time, hooking his finger back against the ring of Anders’ hole. Fenris chuckled again, clearly able to tell Anders’ responses to Hawke’s ministrations in his actions. Hawke snuck a peek to see Fenris’ hand fisted in Anders’ hair, locking him onto his small cock. Maker. Hawke couldn’t hold back anymore, Anders’ hole was opening eagerly around his finger and he knew that Anders could take it. He met Fenris’ airy gaze, silently asking for permission. Fenris nodded.</p><p>“Hawke’s going to fuck you, mage,” Fenris said it almost dreamily, pulling back on Anders’ hair to flick his eyes down to his. “You’re going to be good for him, aren’t you?”</p><p>Anders nodded obediently, Hawke slicked his cock and prodded it against his hole.</p><p>“Good mage,” Fenris tugged on his hair. “I am going to come in your mouth while Hawke takes you, you do that and I will treat your cock. Go on.”</p><p>Fenris pushed Anders’ head down onto his swollen cock and Hawke pushed his fat cock into Anders’ hole.</p><p>Anders was tight and warm around him. Hawke gripped onto his hips and groaned as he eased in slowly. Fenris’ ears perked to Hawke’s sounds, blinking hard as he began to moan too. His hand was fisted in Anders’ hair, bobbing him onto his cock as he made him do on Hawke’s earlier. <i>Fuck.</i> Hawke began to thrust shallowly, not fully hilted yet, working the warm, slick grip of Anders’ ass nice and open. </p><p>“That’s it,” Fenris groaned through gritted teeth, “Suck, take it.”</p><p>Hawke moaned at Fenris’ breathy orders, Anders’ hole tightening and relaxing in turn and giving to his girth easily. Hawke gripped onto Anders’ hips, sure it would leave marks, and thrust harder and harder and <i>harder</i> until he worked his way deep inside. His hole felt so good, squeezing eagerly around his cock, Hawke’s sac meeting Anders’ on every thrust. He wanted to fuck Anders nice and hard knowing he was sucking down on his lover at the same time.</p><p>Anders was nothing but a toy for them like this. Warm, wet holes and a hard, ignored cock. Silent, pliant and dazed out between Fenris’ thighs. Hawke was losing it and had to slow to bring himself down. He didn't want to come before Fenris, or before Fenris gave him the go-ahead. As much as he wanted to pound Anders raw and fill him, he restrained himself. Fenris always had a plan and he wanted to follow it.</p><p>Hawke slowed to firm, steady thrusts. Pulling his thick cock back until only the head remained snug behind Anders’ tight ring and pushing back in nice and slow. Anders’ legs were trembling against his and Hawke could imagine the whines and moans that would fall from his mouth if he weren’t collared and pushed onto Fenris’ cock.</p><p>“Oh,” Fenris croaked, his eyes rolling back suddenly. He rocked his hips against Anders’ face, thrusting his small cock as if he were fucking the mage’s waiting throat. “That’s it, I’m going-” Fenris cracked into a moan, low and guttural, “Come down your throat, take it, <i>take it Anders-”</i></p><p>Fenris stilled. Sweat glistening over his markings as his eyes rolled and he twitched in long, shakey rolls of his body. He let go of Anders’ hair, yanked him back by his collar and moaned low and long. His hole was drenched and glistening, gaping and swollen and<i>ewd.</i> Anders’ eyebrows were knit, his entire face messy with Fenris’ slick as Hawke fucked into him just a little bit harder.</p><p>Fenris was gasping, his chest dewy as it rose and fell with every shuddering breath. He had come <i>hard.</i> “Good… good boy,” He gasped as he shoved Anders away further, pulling his legs closer to himself and panting as he arranged himself just out of reach. “How does he feel, Hawke?”</p><p>Hawke grunted in response, reining himself from unleashing his mounting arousal into Anders’ ass.</p><p>Fenris blinked hard and nodded, “Good. I…” Fenris blinked hard as he watched Hawke fuck into Anders nice and steady, Anders curled up on his chest with his ass high in the air, being helplessly fucked into. The mage was looking back at Hawke as best as he could like this, his face flushed a deep crimson as his lips moved in muted pleas. </p><p>“Oh,” Fenris sighed, leaning his head on his palm as he watched. “You like that cock, mage? Such a messy slut for it, aren’t you?”</p><p>Anders’ <i>squeaked,</i> the only noise he could manage besides the wrecked panting and rasps that were pushed from his throat. Hawke groaned, his cock snug and hot inside of Anders. He wanted to hook his grip under Anders’ arms and pull him back onto his cock. Wanted to ram into his skinny ass until he was crying while Fenris watched. </p><p>Fenris was watching his face, Hawke realized, smiling dreamily, “Fenris-” He groaned, his hands clawing and gripping against Anders’ flushed skin.</p><p>“You’re doing so well,” Fenris praised, his hand slipped down to his wet hole as he watched, “Hold out for me, I want you to stay hard for this…”</p><p>Hawke slowed, fully hilted and sheathed into of Anders as he shook, and watched as Fenris moved close to Anders again. He pushed the hair from where it stuck to Anders’ flushed face, his green eyes glimmering with mischief and affection as he searched the mage’s expression.</p><p>“You want your reward, mage?” Fenris stroked Anders’ face and Anders blinked up at him as if waking from a dream, wide and needy. “You want to be inside me?”</p><p>Anders’ mouth opened on a silent moan and Hawke couldn’t help but join in stroking and caressing him too. The poor, tormented thing was so good for them, so willing and eager and Hawke wanted this for him. He had no issue sharing Fenris like this. He actually found it very exciting, seeing Fenris comfortable in his body and in their relationship enough to pursue this.</p><p>Fenris kissed Anders again, dominating his mouth and pulling him in close by his collar. Hawke pulled out of Anders’ swollen hole, thumbing over it gently earning a cute, writhing wiggle from the mage.</p><p>Fenris pulled away but kept his fist closed around his collar, “I’m going to ride you, mage, going to use your cock.”</p><p>Hawke let out a low whistle, feeling a little lightheaded he was so hard, “How should I…?”</p><p>Fenris’ gaze flicked between Hawke and Anders, “He can sit on your cock while you hold him, go on.”</p><p>Fenris snapped his fingers and Anders flinched, lips quivering in heady submission as Fenris dropped his grip on his collar. Hawke pumped his cock as he moved to the headboard, piling the pillows up and setting himself back against it with his cock hard and erect in the air. Anders followed eagerly, swaying and stumbling on all fours as if he were drunk on arousal. Hawke took hold of him by his arms, lifting and guiding him towards his cock.</p><p>Hawke’s cock was warm and thick between him and Anders’ ass, his tip prodding blindly at the base of his spine. He expected to hear the whines and impatient sounds he was used to hearing from Anders, but of course there was nothing but a steady pant of his breath. He ran his hands up and down Anders’ skin, his palms rough and large against Anders’ slender chest and hips. Anders arched back seeking Hawke’s cock grinding wantonly like an animal in heat.</p><p>Fenris joined them then, one hand at Anders’ collar and the other down at his cock. Anders gasped, thrusting forward and back against Hawke’s cock.</p><p>“Easy,” Fenris whispered, as if he were calming an overexcited stallion. “I’m going to <i>use this,</i> mage, and if I feel you try to thrust I’ll have to punish you. Understand?”</p><p>Hawke let out a hot breath against Anders’ back, his arm wrapped strong around him to hold him in place. Anders was nodding fervently, the ring on his collar jingling. Fenris smirked and looked over Anders’ shoulder to Hawke, “Hold him tight, I want you to come inside of him while I use him.”</p><p>“Alright,” Hawke held Anders close, flush against his chest and rolled his hips. “I want to fuck you using Anders’ cock.”</p><p>Fenris chuckled, “As you say, Hawke, take him.”</p><p>Hawke pushed inside of Anders. He was tighter at this angle and Hawke found his prostate on the second thrust. Anders made no sound but his hands clamped urgently at Hawke’s hold. His slender, knobbed fingers like pigeon talons upon the marble of Hawke’s muscle. Hawke groaned low against Anders’ skin and thrust up against it again, Anders’ legs trembling against his.</p><p>Fenris let go of Anders’ neglected cock and straddled him, using Anders’ collar to balance and ride out Hawke’s steady thrusts under him.</p><p>Anders was shaking and sweating, Hawke pulled him close and hooked his chin over his shoulder to watch as Fenris rolled his hips over Anders’ cock. Hawke moaned openly at the sight of Fenris’ dripping hole slicking up and down the length of Anders’ cock. Hawke wanted to see everything and Fenris knew it, knew he had them both captivated by his control and sexuality.</p><p>Fenris purred as he arched backwards, hanging off Anders’ collar as he caught the tip of his cock against his hole. Anders heart raced under Hawke’s hold. Fenris smirked at the two of them as he sunk slowly onto Anders.</p><p>Anders trembled and shook, hole tightening around Hawke’s cock as Fenris sheathed himself fully on Anders’ length. Fenris let out a low moan, breathing heavy as he rolled his hips and adjusted to Anders’ prick settled firmly inside of him. Hawke’s cock twitched inside the mage at the unreal image of Fenris fully seated on Anders’ cock as Hawke held him in place on his own.</p><p>Hawke would be jerking off to this image for years, he could tell. </p><p>“Good boy,” Fenris purred and Hawke couldn’t tell which of them it was meant for, didn’t care. “Going to use you until I come. Be good for us and I’ll give you a reward.”</p><p>Anders mouth was hanging open, his face a broken expression of pure bliss and desire. The three of them enclosed on each other as Fenris pulled himself closer, their legs all vying for the same space to stay upright and together. One of Fenris’ hands was still closed around the collar, the other crept around Anders’ hip and found Hawke’s skin. <i>Oh.</i> Hawke thrust and caught the look on Fenris’ face as the force of it rocked him like a wave through Anders. <i>Oh maker.</i></p><p>Hawke wasn’t sure how he would be able to hold out.</p><p>“Wait,” Fenris breathed after Hawke thrust again. His hand left Hawke’s side and grasped against Anders’ shoulder instead. Hawke held back from pounding into the both of them and instead leaned forward to kiss those fingertips, humming at the gentle pulse of Anders’ hole clenching and relaxing around his length.</p><p>Fenris rolled against Anders, eyes fixed to the mage’s as he rolled his hips and worked him in and out of his hole. Hawke shuddered against Fenris’ fingers, clawing into Anders’ flesh now, knowing exactly how good Fenris’ warm wet hole felt like that, how good it was when Fenris straddled him and fucked him like this. </p><p>Anders’ hands trembled off of Hawke’s arm and towards Fenris. Fenris watched with lidded eyes, rocking his hips steadily, and to Hawke’s surprise led Anders’ arm around his waist. Anders held on for dear life, not even attempting to control or move Fenris as he bounced on his cock. Hawke felt his chest shake, the gentle hiccupping breaths that shook loose past his muted lips, and knew what he needed.</p><p>Hawke pressed close and kissed Anders’ cheek. Once, twice, and slowly began to fuck into him again. Nice and slow, matching the rhythm Fenris was setting on the other side. Anders wheezed, ducking his forehead against Fenris’ chest as he held him close, as Hawke held Anders close to him. He was warm, Fenris’ lyrium glowed dimly. Hawke felt he could do this forever, each of them in tandem pulling pleasure and revelling in it all together like this. </p><p>Fenris pulled Anders’ head aside by the collar and leaned in close, his chest against Anders’ and Hawke’s arm where he held him. Close enough to touch noses with Hawke over Anders’ shoulder but just far enough that they couldn’t kiss, as Hawke wanted to. Fenris settled in, wrapping his arm around Anders, caught between him and Hawke. </p><p>“Hey,” Hawke whispered in lieu of a kiss.</p><p>Fenris smiled, wriggling himself on Anders’ shaft as the mage shivered and writhed between them, “Hey,” He was dazed, relaxed, Hawke loved him like this, “I think it’s time for you to fuck him.”</p><p>Hawke groaned, heat filling him where it had become sleepy and warm. He thrust <i>hard</i> into Anders and Fenris moaned as it hit him as if Anders was nothing more than a sheath of a toy for their use. Anders’ hands scrambled to brace but Hawke did not let up, leaning forward and pounding into Anders’ ass as if their lives depended on it.</p><p>He was <i>tight.</i> Clenching and overwhelmed and it felt amazing. Fenris was moaning openly now, pushed backward and almost falling from the force of Hawke’s thrusts. Hawke growled and lifted Anders, taking Fenris with him, and pushed the two of them flat down against the bed. </p><p>Fenris groaned low and long, his legs parting and his heels hooking against Hawke’s rutting hips. Fuck. Hawke fucked into Anders hard, in long strokes that pulled Anders almost out of Fenris before slamming him back in. Following the moans and whimpers from Fenris, knowing what each meant, learning how to use Anders’ cock to make Fenris come like this.</p><p>Fenris yelped something in Tevene and gripped Anders by his hair. Fenris’ teeth bared and Hawke could see it from over Anders’ bruised shoulder.</p><p>“Come, mage,” Fenris growled, “Do it.”</p><p>Anders cried out. The first proper sound he had made since the collar had been locked in place. Hawke pounded once more and pinned Anders down into Fenris’ wet hole as he came. Fenris whimpered and moaned and Hawke knew that Anders had emptied into Fenris. It lit a fire in Hawke and he fucked into Anders’ stretched hole like a rabbit, short, hard and fast, Anders’ hands gripping the sheets as he arched and wailed. </p><p>Hawke came. It hit him hard and suddenly his balls were tight and he was shooting deep inside of Anders. Anders wilted, pooling onto Fenris’ bare body as his chest rose and fell. Hawke swore, pulled out to the tip and worked his fat cock of the last drops of seed. </p><p>Fenris stroked Anders’ hair through it, watching Hawke smugly as he pulled out and appreciated his work on Anders. His hole was swollen, red and soaked as the mess Hawke had left inside of him began to drip lazily out.</p><p>“Fuck,” Hawke gasped as he untangled himself. Ready to fall back and sleep like the dead. His body coated in a sheen of sweat.</p><p>“Hawke,” Fenris’ voice was soft as he waved him over with a gentle sway of his fingers. Anders was nuzzled close to him, trembling, his face buried in Fenris’ chest.</p><p>His cock had slid from Fenris’ hole, limp between their legs, but he hadn’t moved. Hawke sidled up beside Fenris, running a steady hand up Anders’ spine, “Hey.”</p><p>Fenris met Hawke’s eye as he planted a silent kiss on the crown of Anders’ head, <i>follow my lead</i> the look said, “You did so well, Anders.”</p><p>“So good,” Hawke echoed, “Took it all like a champ.”</p><p>Anders remained small on Fenris’ chest, but the trembling slowed. </p><p>“Did everything I asked, did it so perfectly,” Fenris relaxed, stroking Anders’ hair as if he were a napping cat. “Made me feel so good.”</p><p>“Maker, yes, me too,” Hawke sighed, finding the urge to close his eyes as he settled on the bed next to Fenris. </p><p>“Anders,” Fenris’ voice was firmer, cupping Anders’ face, “Do you want the collar off?”</p><p>There was a pause. Anders turned so one honeyed eye stared up at them from under his damp tangled hair. He nodded.</p><p>“When you’re ready,” Fenris instructed, although there was a wariness to it, as if he was just waiting to put that authority back down. “You don’t need us to do it.”</p><p>Hawke thought to offer, but Fenris looked at him intently. Right. Anders had to do it. Fenris knew what he was doing.</p><p>After a moment, Anders reached back and undid the collar, peeling it away from his sweaty neck and dropped it unceremoniously onto the bed.</p><p>“Ugh,” Anders groaned, rolling and reaching up to his throat, “Okay, okay, voice hurts a little... “</p><p>“Then don’t talk,” Fenris said flatly and pulled Anders back onto his chest, closing his eyes sleepily. </p><p>“You alright?” Hawke asked. </p><p>Anders looked over and flushed red, as if newly embarrassed by what they had all just done together, “I… yeah. Yeah that was… <i>Wow.</i> I-” He turned and looked back to Fenris, eyes wide as Fenris blinked his eyes open to squint back at him, “I <i>came</i> in your- Is that alright? Are you okay with that?”</p><p>“I told you to,” Fenris answered. “Go to sleep.”</p><p>Anders turned to Hawke, wide-eyed with shock, “Hawke, I’m-”</p><p>“Don’t,” Hawke settled down close to them, pulling a blanket with him and throwing it over all of them. “Fenris wanted it, that’s all I care about, we can talk about it later.”</p><p>Anders settled slowly as Fenris stroked his back and Hawke nuzzled close to Fenris. Satisfied and sated for now, Hawke fell asleep inhaling Fenris’ scent and listening to the gentle breath of both him and Anders sliding off to sleep beside him in his bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>